listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in AdventureQuest
AdventureQuest has 2 type of characters: good and evil. The next characters in alphabetical order are: Heroes A * Artix von Krieger is the head of the Paladin Order and trainer of the paladin class. He is a feared enemy of the undead and Necromancers. He generally uses his light axe to fight. * Amiliara Celegra is son of Diviara & Goldwing and friend of Cagliari, an undead warrior. Ryuusei Cartwright and Agent Smith want to get Diviara's cooperation by capturing him, though he was saved by Darin and the hero/heroine. He fought Ryuusei until he (Ryuusei) summoned the spirit of Omega, The Devourer. * Aquella is the water elf, sister of Thefarus, the Sea Fiend. She wanted to scare the people of Lolosia, but her brother attacked them, and then attacked her, but she repaired her mistake and defeated Thefarus. * Atlas Maxwell is the King of the future Stonerule, and time traveler. He was caught in the void, after fighting Agent Smith. He is also father of Emma and an the former Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Truth, until his daughter replaced him. B * Balius , also known as Nightbane is son of Wolfwing, Lord of the Werepyres. He was married to Lady Evina, until he was transformed into a werepyre by Wolfwing, and drank the blood of thousands of dragons, and became a dracopyre, naming himself "Nightbane". He wanted to become ruler of Darkovia, but a alliance made of Safiria, Wereking, Artix, Zorbak, Robina, Vampireslayer E, Warlic and others defeated him. He received help from Epheel, a.k.a. the Shadow Master, that promised him power. When the Devourer arrived, Elpheel controlled Balius, but he was freed from his control, when Cenera, his daughter, spoke to him. He killed Epheel and joined the side of Unity. Weeks later, he attacked his son, Vampireslayer E, a.k.a. Edward, and the former Avatar of Death, to acquire his power and defeat The'Galin. He was ready to kill him, but Cenera told him that the she had become the Avatar of Death. Nightbane then swore to kill the Devourer. When The'Galin arrived, he attacked him, but was killed, and converted to his human form. His place is to rest is a coffin inside his fortress. *'Beleqwaya Melamin' is an Archmage on DragonClaw Island. He is friends with Xyphos Celestin and Kalanyr Ar'ken'ett. He sacrificed himself to imprison Ryuusei Cartwright in the Void. he then was ressurected from the void in the "restoration" quest *'Blackhawke' is the trainer of the fighter class. His mind was controlled by the Devourer, and he caused the Pirates vs. Ninja War. But when he is defeated, he returns to normal, and the pirates make peace with the ninjas. C * Celestra is the mysterious Huntress that captured Yulgar, and daughter of Garavin. She is more than 1000 years old, and dedicated her life following the Network, trying to find a way to stop The'Galin. She is also an Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Transient. * Cenera is daughter of Balius and Lady Evena, sister of Edward and half-sister of lord Donovan, and granddaughter of Wolfwing. When Evina saw Balius as Nightbane, she broke up their relationship and married a farmer. When Nightbane became a agent of the Network and Epheel gained control of him, Cenera talked to him, and Nightbane joined the side of Unity and killed Elpheel. She became a Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Death, after the Annunaki left her brother's body and entered hers, but after she was infected by Nightbane's blood, Death leaved her body, and she would die because of this, but Dewlok's healing magic saved her, but the infectation would either kill her or transform her into a dracopyre as her father. So she did , as the poison transformed her into GraceFang , wanting only to defeat NightReign . After a long fight , NightReign's army was defeated . * Cyrus is the High Khan of the Dracomancers, brother of Sheilia and trainer of the Dracomancer class. He led the war against the Dragonslayers, but made an uneasy peace. He fought against Bradakhan and the Dragon King. * Cysero is a mad weaponsmith who creates an uber armor for the hero/heroine when you have a cold in exchange for a left sock, rubber ducky, and his brainfish. However, the hero/heroine says "ubear" because of the cold, and in the end gets an armor that looks like a circus bear. D * Darin is the governor from K'eld Ner, an expert tactician and communicant of the Water Lord. Falerin sent him to protect Amiliara, a task that he successfully completes with the help of the player. * Diviara Celegra was the general of the Network until his brother, Giliara, was killed and he converted to the side of Unity. He is a strong Brilhado, father of Amiliara Celegra, husband of Goldwing and cousin-in-law of Auricarus, while being one of the many Mysterious Necromancers. E * Eldron the Good is a friend of Falerin and a powerful wizard. His skull is on Falerin's table. He participated at the Wizard Games, and was stronger than Warlic himself. In truth, Eldron is the Caelestian God of Good. * Evina, also known as the White Abbess, is the mother of Cenera and Donovan, the former wife of Balius and the wife of a farmer. She left Balius after he became Nightbane. She is also a friend of Yulgar. * Edward, also known as Vampireslayer E, is the son of Balius and Lady Evina, brother of Cenera, grandson of Wolfwing and half-brother of Lord Donovan. He was the avatar of Death, until Cenera replaced him. F * Falerin Ardendor is the Loremaster from the library in Isle of D'Oriens and a Caelestian, that came from his world to stop The'Galin from where it all started : from Lore. He is the teacher of Galrick and friend of Eldron. Falerin is also the Caelestian God of Evil. He lends his home out to the Seekers of Truth as a home base of sorts. G * Galanoth is the head of the Dragonslayer Order, trainer of the Dragonslayer class and brother of Demento, who has been killed by Varax. He led the war against Dracomancers, but made an uneasy peace. Galanoth tries to kill only evil dragons, but who can tell him what dragons are evil or good? Galanoth was thought dead, but is actually alive. (Go to www.battleon.com for more info.) * Glenn Galrick is the disciple of Falerin Ardendor and a traitor of the Network. He offered his services to The'Galin, but Falerin converted him to the side of Unity. He has visited the dimension of Terra (our Earth), and is responsible for Draynor's death. His first wife was killed in Sentar, and he is extremely attracted to the Huntress.. He has died by blocking Ryuusei's way to enter the Temple of Hope. His spirit lives upon Terra as Falerin's avatar, but he cannot return to LORE. * Garavin is the Eternal, a man that dedicated his life watching the clock that will announce when The'Galin shall return, and father of the Huntress (Celestra). He died after The'Galin was defeated, but his spirit shall watch over the Isle of D'Oriens. He is also Avatar to the Alpha Annunaki, Eternal. * Giliara Celegra it's Diviara's brother and Amiliara's uncle. He was killed by a brilhado soldier, this causing Diviara to join the side of unity. His spirit now serves the Lord of Light. H * Hans is the apprentice of Yulgar that replaced him when he was captured by the Huntress, Celestra. Now he is his helper in his inn, learning the art of crafting weapons. He also has a crush on Aria, the keeper of the Pet Shop, and gives her a trobble as a gift. M * Mercuria is a battle mage that lives in the Isle of D'Oriens crater. She is also a fire elemental mage (or a pyromancer) and is sister of the "fire elemental spirit" who is at the beginning of the "Smoke Mountain" quest and at the end of the "Akriloth War." She too will become an elemental fire spirit when she dies. She is also a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki, War. R * Rhubarb is the Captain of the Red Betty, and trainer of the Pirate Class. He was the first mate of Captain Blackberry, until Blackberry betrayed him, and became Brackenberry. He is defeated, however, and Rhubarb becomes captain. Rhubarb is also the defender of the seas, protecting Lolosia and other from monsters like the Sea Fiend. * Riona Shadowgale is a prophet that sacrificed her life in order to defeat Carnax, using the Azru stones. The player entered Death's lair and saved her, and then she and the player defeated Carnax's ghost. She is also mother of Danail, and a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki, Truth. * Robina Hood is a expert ranger that is dressed in a forest green but in a Christmas event she wore a bright red outfit. She steals from the rich, and gives to the "cuddly animals of the forest". She is a expert ranger. Her character's name was took from Robin Hood, that stole from the rich and gave to the poor. T * Thorne Lorin is a knight of Lorithia that plans to make The'Galin reunify with Lore, as he will return. To do so, the world needs to create Unity among Lore, and get rid of chaotic beings. * Tralin is the adopted son of Draynor, King of Deren. But King Draynor was killed, and he became the drakel king of Deren. He asked the player to acquire the elemental orb, to slow the Devourer's arrival. He is married with Kithia, and has a child, called Shirian. Tralin is also the communicant of Lorithia and a Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Life. * Twig is a little moglin with a obsession for fish and ice cream. Twig is also a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki, Peace. * Twilly is probably the most well-known moglin in the whole game. He is also the most sought after because of his ability to heal players. Twilly is also cousin of Nel. U * Uldor is a sage and your advisor during the "Epic Quest". He helped the hero/heroine to find the Shadowmaster, who is revealed to be Elpheel. He has a daughter, Dundela. V * Valencia Surehunter is daughter of Trey, trainer of the rogue class and the most famous rare item hunter. If you collect the blade of Awe pieces and you are a guardian, you may reform the blade by going to her. * Vince was the former engineer of Commander Kragg. Because he was sick of the war, he asked his commander to leave. Kragg was infuriated, and nearly killed him and Magnae Ama. He ran away with her, and found Falerin, that brought them to the Isle of D'Oriens, where he continued working with his inventions. W * Warlic is one of the Archmages from the continent of Battleonia. He enjoys competitions and enjoys unlocking the secrets of the universe. He was is good friends with Xarymandias. Y * Yulgar is both a blacksmith and innkeeper of Battleon. He was kidnapped by the Huntress, but saved since then. He is also cousin of Adder and mentor of Hans. It appears that he was involved with Evina at some point in time. He is also Aria's father. Villains A * Absolix Absolix is the "son" of Ryuusei Cartwright, and was "created" with the help of Visia and The Mutant King. He seeks to control Lore by creating the greatest army of all time, formed of the greatest villians that ever were like Akriloth,Epheel, king malinus, sepulchure, shadowscythe, slugwrath, scrapyard,and narrviz.he was born out of uncreation by The'Galin when he was leaving lore as his 'parting gifts' along with visia and the mutant king- only he being far more formidable an adversary.and posseses the powers of uncreation itself * Agent Smith is under the command of The'Galin and a Vespirian.he is one of The'Galin's most powerfull generals He was imprisoned in the void by Atlas Maxwell. * Akriloth ' was the most powerfull and evil dragon in the world. in the great dragon wars, akriloth seeked the power of the prime fire orb to make himself unstoppable and conquer the world. he triked the player into getting it for him by promising to create the most powerfull weapon in the world if they did. after a battle with drakath (both alive and when he was turned undead by the mysterious necromancer after the first battle) who possesed both the prime shadow orb and the prime fire orb . the player gives akriloth the prime fire orb, then he reveals the most powerfull weapon in the world- HIMSELF. for a while he terrorised adventurers and battleonia until adventurers fought for the ice sycthe(later reforged as the ice claymore) to defeat him. after a combined war effort of the adventurers and guardians to battle akriloth's army of fire creatures he was defeated.then the player tricked the mysterious necromancer not to ressurect him at the end of the battle. however this created a shift in the elements that meant all fire creatures were now in danger, so the player was instructed by nifaria(the fire elemental spirit and sister of mercuria) to raise akriloth's son to heal this shift.this was the first major villain story-arc of adventurequest. the final battle that defeated him can be accesed on the time scroll quests in falerin's room in isle d'oriens. in the "plasma dragons" quest akriloth has used the plasma dragons to ressurect himself but he is re-killed when the player defeats him. he has currently been ressurected by absolix to be a general in his mega-war event C *'Calladus was once a seeker, that turned to dark magic, and became a dragon master. He participated at the Sinister Seven Alliance, and carried the prime elemental orb of earth. D *'Donovan' is son of Lady Evina and the farmer she married and half-brother of Cenera and Edward. While the war between vampires, werewolves, werepyres and humans occurred, he, Constantine's son and other officers of Safiria and Wolfwing made use of the war. He went to Nightbane's Fortress and is now using his former lieutenants to gather more power. Using their blood, he becomed NightReign, and planned to conquer Darkovia. After he received a report from his loyal servants that they've been losing countless soldiers in the Scar, he abandoned his battle with Cenera . E *'Epheel' was a powerfull servant of The'Galin and on occason paticularly in the battle for the salvation weapons acted as a general for his lord.not truly loyal to his lord he only served him for his own ends he was paticularly adept at manipulating the heroes to his,and his lord's own ends such as convincing the player and heroes to attack the huntress, using nightbane as a servant of The'Galin with false promises of ultimate power, and convincing the heroes of battleon that he did not serve the devourer. he is the central villain to the epic quest storyarc and is the 'shadowmaster' refered in it. once a mortal wizard he sacrificed his humanity to The'Galin in return for immortality when The'Galin last came to lore a thousand years ago he is also known as 'the spider' and is an avatar of the alphar annanuki,lies.he was killed by nightbane when he realised he was being manipulated by epheel-despite his immortality possibly lost due to his lack of loyalty to his master.when he died his body and soul were claimed by The'Galin as his property and melted away.he has now been currently ressurected by absolix as a general in his mega-war M *'Makkisar' is member of a cult of evil sorcerers of the Talados Civilization that created Carnax. He is also the former avatar of Truth. He attacked the future with his army of hybrid, made of the DNA of Carnax and another creatures. He was defeated, and the future was saved. *'Mutant King' is the king of the mutants in NoMan's Land, creating them just to rule them. He is responsible for mutating creatures and transforming them into Ogres and other mutants. He served someone known as Absolix after helping him rise however, absolix became weary of his insolent and treacherous ways and destroyed him. R * Ryuusei Cartwright was the adopted son of Mathew Twain, who named him "Robert Twain." Ryuusei killed Mathew and reverted to his original name. He killed Goldwing, Diviara's wife, to test Diviara's loyalty. He was one of the communicants of The'Galin and became General of the Network after Diviara abandoned his post. He is an Avatar of Omega, or The'Galin himself. Though he serves The Network, he truly serves only himself, as he did not follow Zephyr's orders and divided the Network from Xilar, one of the most loyal agents of The'Galin. He fought Amilara Celegra and was defeated. He then summoned The'Galin, and was abandoned when Lorithia herself intervened. Then he fought with Beleqwaya Melamin, that sacrificed himself to imprison Cartwright in the Void. Although not in game, and just recently revealed to the Seekers he was accidentally revived alongside Beleqwaya. he has now summoned the being known as absolix and revealed himself as his father, but not in the 'traditional sense' and is seemingly not directing or controlling absolix but simply to observe Neutral * The’Galin born on the continent of Ilihar to Galian, his father, and was tormented by his inability to help others. He married Lauren, avatar of Lorithia, and became a God and Father of Uncreation. His role was to travel through the fabric of the Universe, cleaning and purifying it, ridding it of Chaos, the force he detests, and let the world to start anew. He is not Evil, however, but his Network is, with few exceptions. He played a major role in the Devourer Saga, but made a physical appearance just after Ryuusei is killed by Amiliara and The'Galin entered his body. He wanted to destroy Lore and its inhabitants until Lorithia asked him not to do so, so he left the body, but he could return to Lore, after he found a new host. His touch upon the land created No Man's Land near Granemor. *'Wolfwing' is a Werepyre--half Vampire, half Werewolf, and father of Balius (Nightbane). He fought against Nightbane when he became an agent of the Devourer. *'Xilar' is the first agent of the Devourer and a Silari, a ancient type of drakel. He is one of the most loyal agents of the Network and one of the few members of the Network who truly understand The'Galin's role. He divided the Network from Cartwright after he didn't do as Zephyr ordered. He was entrusted by the Devourer to find signs of Unity. AdventureQuest